Yume Dave
by MelloYelloandSheepyNear
Summary: Dave Strider did not freak out. No, he was chill as fuck, the very definition of poker face. So he was totally not flipping his shit when he found that he was in an unfamiliar bedroom in an apartment who-knows-where. Nope, completely chill. "What. The. Fuck." Ok, so he was freaking a little bit. WARNING: SPOILERS OF THE GAME YUME NIKKI AND SHITTY WRITING


**AN; ok, this is my first fanfic online. I'm a huge Yume Nikki fanboy, and I wanted to practice writing for Dave. Keep in mind, I'm not very good writer, and I would love some constructive criticism. If you're confused about my descriptions in any part of the story, just visit here for more info: ** yumenikki. wikia wiki/Yume_Nikki_Wiki ** (With no spaces, obviously.) And finally, this fic contains spoilers for the game Yume Nikki. If you want to play it or are in the middle of playing it and don't wanna spoil anything, don't read this. ~ Marcus**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Madotsuki~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dave was not a morning person. The only time he even attempted to get out of bed before noon is when Bro decides be a good role model and drags his lazy ass out. There was no Bro here. And yet, he felt some strange tugging feeling, telling him to awaken; to open his eyes and view the world. It burned in the pit of his stomach, this feeling. Giving into that almost painful feeling, he opened his eyes. Now, even groggy as fuck and straight out of dreamland, Dave knew he was not in Texas anymore. But, Dave Strider did not freak out. No, he was chill as fuck, the very definition of poker face. So he was totally not flipping his shit when he found that he was in an unfamiliar bedroom in an apartment who-knows-where. Nope, completely chill. "What. The. Fuck." Ok, maybe he was tripping a little bit. He sat up in the small, hard bed he knew for a fact wasn't his. Behind his shades, red eyes darted frantically around the unknown room. With unintentional grace, he leapt out of bed and did a necessary body. Limbs intact, no bruises or injuries, hell, not even a searing headache from getting knocked out. Slowly, he reached a hand up to his blonde locks to confirm his suspicions. As he thought, there was no bump on the back of his head. "So, I wasn't knocked out and dragged here by some psycho fan girl." He muttered to himself. The 'and just where the hellis _here_?' went unsaid. Looking around, he inspected his surroundings. It was obviously a girl's bedroom from what he could see. That, or a really effeminate boy.

A hardwood floor, a large bookcase with barely any books, next to that was a small desk next to bed. Across the room, a puny T.V sat on a stand. In front of it, a pink, old-school, Famicom sat next to some small cushions. Beneath his feet, an Aztec looking carpet sat. "What a fucked up carpet." He stated bluntly. Glancing next to him, on the desk sat a small pink diary. Morbidly curious, he sat in the (surprisingly comfortable) desk chair to inspect it. It was small, about the size and shape of a short hard cover novel. Throwing any fucks about privacy to the wind, Dave opened the diary. Written in pink ink, large, cursive letters almost lovingly spelled out; Dave. Dave's pale eyebrows shot up to his hairline before he could stop them. Ok, that's weird. Dismissing it quickly, he turned the page. The next page held a set of instructions:

Go to sleep

Touch objects and beings in the Dream world to get effects (use effects by saying its name, drop effects in Nexus using mind)

Wake up by pinching cheeks

Record process in diary

Repeat process

What? Dream world? Nexus? Effects? Dave was tempted to throw the book at the wall in a 'Freak the Fuck out x5', but he held himself back. He took a deep breath and closed the book. Slowly, he stood and walked to the bedroom door. He would not freak out, he would not freak out, he would not freak out, he would not- The door was locked. THE DOOR WAS FUCKING LOCKED. Screw being calm. "Fucking hell!" He screamed, frantically looking for another exit. Across the room, a door leads out to a balcony. He ran over and wrenched the door open. The balcony was large with a small railing around it. It was dark outside and the cool air blew his blonde locks around his face. But the wind wasn't what made Dave blood run cold.

There. Was. NOTHING. He was in the middle of nowhere. The air completely rushed out of his body, and he found himself thinking of John. _**JOHN. **_What if he never saw john's derpy face again? No, he refused to think about that. The thought was like a bucket of cold water to the face. Hell. No. He was getting out of here. Running back inside, he reread the instructions in the diary. Under his breath, he muttered, "Go to sleep…?" Glancing towards the bed with a long sigh, he threw his hands into the air. "Fuck it, it's my only choice." Dave climbed in to the annoyingly uncomfortable bed, ( I mean, seriously?! The chair was better than this!), and closed his eyes. In his head, he counted the seconds the seconds it took to fall asleep.

~~~3…2….1~~~

In a matter of 3 seconds, he was back on the balcony, but he didn't remember getting up. It was daytime now. " Well, fuck." Dave said in one breath. " What the hell just happened?" Cautiously, he walked back inside. The bedroom had changed too, though not very vastly. The famicom was gone, as was the diary. Another pang of curiosity hit him as he passed the dark T.V screen, but he fought it down. He had bigger concerns. Taking a deep breath, Dave reached for the door knob. He turned it slowly, and let out a relieved sigh when it turned all the way. Glancing back at the bedroom, Dave shook his head and walked out the door.

"What the fuck is this bullshit?" Dave growled as he stood in the doorway. It wasn't the exit, like he expected it to be. No, it sure wasn't. The room Dave was looking at was huge. " I guess this is the Nexus." He muttered. The walls were covered in a pattern he couldn't describe. 12 doors of different shapes and colors stood seemingly by themselves. Cautiously, as if some fucked up creature would jump out of him, Dave walked into the middle of the room. He spun in a slow circle to look at the individual doors. One of them had to have the exit, right? With only a moment's hesitance, he picked the least life-threatening looking door. It was pink, with strange indentations on it. Dave was almost scared to open it, scared to know that it wasn't what he hoped it was. But, with shake of his head, he pulled open the door with a loud click. Things obviously were not going to go Dave's way today and things simply went from weird to 'what the fuck is going on!?'

The room was larger than the Nexus. Much larger. The sky was pitch black, and the ground was covered in oddly colored tiles. And something, SOMETHING was moving UNDER the floor! It looked vaguely like some kind of deformed eyeball, and it seemed to be floating just under his feet. Slowly, he stepped out of the door frame and onto a tile. It beeped. Dave raised an eyebrow and stepped on another tile. Another beep, this time, much higher pitched. This went on for quite a while, until Dave was satisfied with the sick beeps he produced using them. Now, as he began to walk around, the constant beeping under his feet got annoying rather quickly, but the only other ground was as pitch black as the sky and the thought of walking on nothing sent a shiver up his spine. Traveling up from the door and turning to the left, he came to a trail of tiles that broke off from the group. On his left was another clusterfuck of red and blue tiles. On his right, however, was a single file line of yellow and blue tiles leading away.

Not really willing to deal with another huge clump of random beeps, Dave took the path on his right. These tiles were much quieter, a relief on the Texan's ears. The path wound tactfully around the rest of the groups, avoiding them all together. After a minute or two of following the path, it ended in a circle of tiles. And inside the circle? "A bike?" Dave asked in a deadpan voice. That's right, sitting in the black nothingness that called itself a floor, was a bike. It was a gray and black with a gray basket attached to the handlebars. It stood about to Dave's chest, pretty big for a bike. With a careful hand he reached out to touch, in the back of his mind wondering what the fuck it was doing in a place like this. As soon as his hand touched it, the bike flashed and a jingle played from absolutely nowhere. The flash faded as quick as it appeared, and the bike was still sitting in front of him, perfectly intact. Nothing looked different. In the back of his mind, the diary's instructions rang in his head. ' Use effects by saying its name.' "Bike?" he said, cursing the uncertainty in his voice. Another flash and he was sitting on a bike, completely identical to the one in front of him. Where is came from, Dave didn't know, but he was glad to have it. Shaking his head, he circled back around and began back down the path of tiles, heading down the other path.


End file.
